The present invention relates to a key telephone apparatus, particularly, a key telephone apparatus capable of automatic call distribution (ACD).
There has been a key telephone apparatus capable of automatic call distribution for distributing calls to key telephone sets coupled to the key telephone apparatus and supervising the key telephone sets for answering the calls.
In general, a management information system for automatic call distribution is connected to the key telephone apparatus via a connection unit. However, since the key telephone apparatus supervises the key telephone sets based on information sent from the management information system, the space occupied by the key telephone apparatus becomes large. Moreover, the cost of entire apparatus increases because the connection unit is also needed besides the key telephone apparatus and the management information system.
Furthermore, the management information system needs a cathode ray tube for displaying the status of the key telephone sets in automatic call distribution mode (ACD mode). Moreover, setting up the management information system for the ACD mode is complicated.